


Training

by oitoronja



Category: The Gentlemen (2019)
Genre: Asphyxiation, BDSM, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Rimming
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:53:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24659416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oitoronja/pseuds/oitoronja
Summary: Ray需要接受训练。
Relationships: Fletcher/Raymond Smith, Mickey Pearson/Raymond Smith
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Knott](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knott/gifts).



Fletcher和Mickey的重要谈判被午宴打断，“我不喜欢在用餐时间谈生意。”Mickey说，在家中的圆桌前展开餐巾。但是这怎么可能，Fletcher恣意咀嚼食物，碎屑漏在桌上。Mickey在这段时间里回避看他的脸，Fletcher对此只是耸了耸肩，“哦？那如果我在喝了一小口酒后愿意让出两成的价格呢。”Fletcher说，口水准确地喷上Mickey的盘子。“那也，不。”Mickey明显顿了一下，简洁地回答。“三成呢？——你不会相信吧？不谈就不谈。”Fletcher无所谓地叉起一块罗非鱼肉。午后的会谈倒是进行得不错，或许是刚才的酒精在持续发挥作用，Mickey还差人送来花茶。他们几乎要进行到尾声了，不过因为酒、茶和Mickey其中一个得寸进尺的报价，Fletcher独自离开会客厅，进入这间宅邸的客用洗手间。

第一眼他就看见了Ray。简单而言，他的朋友正跪在洗手池旁，穿着家居的衣服。“Raymondo——哇哦。这是为我准备的吗？”Fletcher惊喜地说着，解开裤子，尿得很响，目光却黏在Ray的身上。Ray像被施了咒，一动不动地跪在那里。“我刚刚还在想着你呢。”Fletcher诚恳地说，Ray依旧沉默不语，“Raymondo，Ray——”Fletcher捏着嗓子叫了起来，将老二转了个向，作势要尿在他身上，Ray才终于如梦方醒地颤动了一下，将膝盖上的双手背到身后。Fletcher系好皮带之后审视了他一会儿，走到洗手池前慢条斯理地洗干净手，用了刻有花纹的肥皂。过程中Fletcher始终笑得合不拢嘴，那尖刻的笑声在小小的洗手间里无疑是完全的噪音。他形式主义地甩干手，依旧湿漉漉的手指毫不客气地找到了礼物盒的丝带：Ray的裤带，Fletcher把那个扁扁的蝴蝶结轻松地抽开。Ray竖直的阴茎在里面等候，金属制的圆环紧紧束着柱身，铃口被一体的银珠堵住，就像又一张美丽的包装纸。Fletcher轻车熟路地拢了上去，要再拆开。Ray扭动了一下身体，说出了入侵者来到这个房间以后听到的第一个字：“不。”

“为什么不？”Ray只是摇晃着头，Fletcher从侧面看到Ray放在背后的手指扭绞了起来，但依然克制地背着手，胸膛微微起伏。“好吧，好吧。”客人说，展现出风度，像是要求Ray感恩戴德一样，“那让我们看看别的地方。”他解开Ray上衣的纽扣，暴露出赤裸的胸口，Fletcher把玩着两团乳肉，拨弄敏感的乳尖，Ray的脸上很快浮起红晕。Fletcher贪心地盯紧了他，亲上他软红的嘴唇，又咬住舌尖，Ray对于他在亲吻上的癖好一向无法理解，但收拢了自己的牙齿，Fletcher欣然笑纳了他的驯服，更潮湿、更煽情地去吻，Ray在他的唇齿下喘息不已。随后他感到一股力量把他提起，Fletcher试图让他站起来，Ray顺从地这么做了，只是他由于久跪而酸麻的小腿并不允许，他踉跄地跌到一旁的马桶上。Fletcher倒是完全不在意，手快地放下盖子，让Ray重新跪上去。他没有预料错，Ray的后穴也是准备好的，他暴露在空气中的穴口像濒死的鱼嘴一样收缩，吮着里面的肛塞，Fletcher又挤了一根手指进去，感受内部的湿软。Ray难受地动了屁股，立刻迎来了一下掌掴。房间里响亮的一声。新的掌印盖在他臀腿间原有的红痕上。可是就连这样，Ray也并未吐出一些Fletcher能够与之亲切交流的脏字。Fletcher一边忙于在他光洁的肩窝吮出吻痕，一边用肛塞快活地、自由地玩弄他的屁股，Ray——Fletcher能猜到——已经被干开过，而且也多多少少可以推理到时间正是今天早晨。急切的见面礼之后，Fletcher向后退，享受地数出Ray身上被深度使用的痕迹，例如微微龟裂的嘴角，脚踝和手腕的勒痕，有一些疤痕明显已然存在很久，像年轮一样作为印证。另一些事情他则不会知道，比如Ray的喉咙发甜，腰间留有被握过的热度，同样的感觉还在很多地方：脖子、后脑、掌心；追溯到更久远，那会是全部。

Fletcher把Ray摁在墙上，也单腿跪上马桶，从后面顶进Ray的身体，交错地发表羞辱和赞美，Fletcher兴高采烈，唾沫横飞，而Ray只是用安静抵抗。甚至不是抵抗。勉强尽兴之后，Fletcher湿答答的嘴唇又贴上Ray的耳垂，Ray接受了这个。然后Fletcher的手碰着他的阴茎，在外围打转，Ray正要张口反对，Fletcher抵在他的耳边，猥亵地问他Mickey怎么操他。Ray紧闭嘴唇，Fletcher呼吸的热度更近，用手拨弄阴茎环一侧活动的小珠，称赞Ray的敏感程度令人惊异：仅仅是这样简单的动作，Ray立即在环中剧烈地勃起。Fletcher意犹未尽地抚弄了一把，向Ray复述刚刚的问题。

“他训练我。”Ray低低地说，旋即后悔了。哪怕只是几个字，他不应当说，这不该开始，他像被扼住咽喉一样脸色发白。但Fletcher出人意料地满意了，手离开他的阴茎，握着他的腰转过来，换了个使他自己舒服的姿势，继续干他。“我可以射进里面吗？我知道我可以，不过我还是想再听到一声美妙的肯定。”Ray的阴茎才疲软下去不久，他轻声回答是。

Fletcher的精液填满了他，Ray倒在马桶水箱上喘气，“我们没有结束？Ray。”Fletcher在不应期用目光细致地调研整座房间，再度硬起来之后，他把Ray推进浴帘后面清洁过的、干燥的浴缸，Ray的后背难受地贴着坚硬的瓷砖，双腿却被拉起、打开。Fletcher火热地干进去，重复了一次试探般缓慢的享用，随后动作得越来越快，十分恶毒地操他，于是Ray一时失去了别的感觉，仅仅留下后穴被猛烈使用的感受，他的阴茎也连带着晃动，悲哀地甩着。它不会获得高潮，但一周的酷刑即将结束，Ray艰难地分心想着，得到安慰。这一天里面他被操干太多次了，接踵而至的前列腺高潮让他浑身都在发抖，肠壁猛烈抽搐，混合着难以言喻的酸楚，Fletcher却在享受他身体内部礼赞似的吮吸，然后他自作主张地回礼，轻松地解开了束住Ray的那个环。那本来就不难。而Ray对此的反应是瞬间极其痛苦地瞪大了双眼，与此同时他的身体如此兴奋、老二更是无耻地讨好着Fletcher帮他猛烈行淫的手，他在自己崩溃的泣音中释放，喷射到Fletcher的身上，浴缸边缘也溅上了斑斑点点的体液。Fletcher丝毫没有久留，飞快地撒开Ray的阴茎，兔子一样扭头就跑。Ray确定自己看到了Fletcher镜片后恶毒而愉快的闪烁，但他只是徒劳地、愤怒地瘫软在那里，靠着使他再次背痛起来的浴缸壁。

Ray在那儿很久，疼痛、悔恨和各种意义上的黏腻感一并缠绕着他，相比之下高潮几乎不值一提。他做了一次深呼吸，简单收拾好自己，将扔在地上的阴茎环清洗好，取出酒精溶液消毒，套回原处，马眼捏得张开，活动的顶钩拨进去。然后他看着墙壁上乱糟糟的体液痕迹，那不是他可以动的，不是现在。做好一切之后他继续笔直地跪在洗手台旁，双手平放在膝上。四个小时之后Mickey进入浴室检查，Ray不敢抬头，他从到尾只看到Mickey的裤管和鞋尖，Mickey弯下腰，托起他的阴茎，又将它弃置到原处，Ray的心脏为之收紧。随后Mickey也离开了，Ray泄了一大口气，脊背颓丧地躬起。他站起来，开始收拾浴缸、马桶和墙壁。“两周。”Mickey唯一留下的话。

TBC.


	2. Chapter 2

两周后的场景几乎没有改变：“现在我知道了，亲爱的。”Fletcher自娱自乐地绕着Ray打转，抚摸他芳香的湿发。“之前你就知道。”Fletcher嗔怪地看了Ray一眼，Ray不再说话了，抬起头用牙齿咬开他的裤链，让阴茎拍打在自己的脸颊。“这有点无聊。”Fletcher一边屏着气享受，一边抱怨地嘟囔。Ray吸了一口气，把Fletcher的裤子解开，让它掉到腿根，Fletcher怀疑地看了他一眼，然后换了副神情，柔情蜜意地转过身去。Ray用手分开他的臀部，舌头猛地刺入Fletcher身后的窄缝，那并不容易，里面的肠肉飞快地将他推了出来，Ray尝试了两次，最后认命地将边缘一点点舔湿，而Fletcher已经开始叫了，Ray没有空余的手可以用来捂上耳朵，只能在Fletcher刺耳的声音里兢兢业业地舔开他的洞，舌头终于能持久地旋进去的时候Fletcher当即叫得更大声了，还紧紧掐住了Ray的手臂，Ray在Fletcher的穴口即将抽搐前及时撤出。Fletcher马一样喘着气，手臂收紧了Ray，热烈地和他接吻，不一会儿就把他亲得又湿又黏，Ray反扣住Fletcher的手腕，不让事故重演，然后跨坐到他身上开始操自己。Fletcher不满他动得这么慢，从下往上催促地顶着他，借Ray脱力的一瞬抽出了手，再次覆上Ray的老二。两周内发生的所有事情使得Ray的双眼瞬间涌上泪水，露出了极其难得的祈求神色，那一闪而过。Fletcher立刻表露出鳄鱼的心痛，不舍地放过他的阴茎，那只手攀上Ray的身体，收紧了他的喉咙，用缺氧逼出更多的眼泪。Ray苦涩地挣动着，感到阵阵昏眩，却叫不出声，时间是空白的，他不知道过了多久，窒息的瞬间他的后穴猛然绞紧，氧气随即涌入，Ray剧烈地呼吸着，头颅无力地低垂，这一次的高潮也可怖地持久，他仰头无声地叫喊，后知后觉地意识到Fletcher刚才完全顶进了深处，精液也深深留在了里面。

勉强平复下来以后，Ray察觉到Fletcher的手指在他的腿根流连。“我刚刚洗了头发，”Ray说，声音慢慢回来，此刻是喑哑的。“是的。”Fletcher仍然抱着他，甜兮兮地黏着他的脖子，将发梢透明的水珠一颗颗吮进嘴里，像品尝钻石。“吹风机在柜子里。”Ray指洗手池下的抽屉。“这太甜蜜了，”Fletcher亲昵地说，再度振奋起来，他拉开抽屉，毫不犹豫地让把手沾上他浑浊的指纹，“我会好好为你吹头发的。”

Fletcher取出香槟色的吹风机，插上电源，让Ray抓在手里，然后返身取出和刚刚的吹风机陈列得平齐的，硕大的假阴茎——Fletcher没有表现出意外。在那旁边，皮拍泛着漆黑的光泽，拉珠有三个尺寸，不同燃点的蜡烛附有火柴，金属乳夹盛装在半透明的盒子内。短柄皮鞭有秩序地卷起，摆放在抽屉里侧。

“随便你选。”Ray镇静地说，声音里带着残留的哭腔。

“谢谢你，Ray。”Fletcher真心实意地咬着字，向Ray展示他拿到的乳夹。Ray看清楚他选择的那只后下意识地收拢了自己的胸部，又立即恢复成原先的姿势，Fletcher如同检测仪收录下所有细节。

“把你淫荡的小洞张开，”Fletcher喜孜孜地说，“我要进来了。”意识到他在为手里的震动棒拟人后，Ray肉麻得直发抖。Fletcher毫不在乎地用手指分开他泥泞、松弛的后穴，那里还含着他刚才深深射进去的体液。他手中的假阴茎太大了，尽管Ray已经被操得足够软，还是只能艰难地吞下头部，电源开启以后，顶端荆棘般密布的硅胶小刺让Ray被烫到一样猛烈弹起。Fletcher的另一只手忙着为他收紧乳夹，到了Ray从喉咙深处发出叫声的程度，他还驯顺地握着那只可笑的吹风机，只能用空着的手难耐地撑着墙壁。很难看到他这样，Fletcher嫉妒地旋着Ray的乳头，狠狠拽了一把中间连接的银链，Ray仰头叫出了一声哭音，后穴却在喜悦地抽搐，他被开发得太好了，Fletcher顺势把那根可怖的器具插进深处，然后握着Ray的手打开吹风机，风嘴迅速送出呼啸的暖风，盖住了后穴里的嗡嗡声。

“风太大了，你觉得呢？它们——的瓦数应该对换。”Fletcher自问自答，研究了一会儿手中的吹风机，将它调整为柔风档，假阴茎的振动则开启到最高等级，现在是下面传来的声音更大。Fletcher坐到浴缸一侧，把Ray拉着趴到自己的膝盖上，细致地为他吹头发，Ray被肠壁里紧逼的震动棒刺激得阵阵抖动，很快迎来了第一波高潮。“Fu……关掉——”

“当然不。”Fletcher的手指捻了一把他湿漉漉的发根——并没有什么说服力。接下来他的手掌不经意地滑过Ray的阴茎，这立即生效了，Ray闭上了嘴。“真希望时间暂停。”Fletcher感动地看着眼前的景象，改变了震动棒的模式，Ray幸运地（对在场的另一个人而言）迎来一波波细腻的震颤，这一次他连小腿肚都在不自觉地打战，刚刚被吹干的鬓角处不断渗出汗液，顺着脸颊流进胡须。Fletcher掐着Ray毛茸茸的下巴，迫使他抬起脸，“要全部刮掉吗？”Ray的嘴唇疲惫地动了动，Fletcher露出一个柔和的、安抚的笑容。“我想不用，你这样非常漂亮。”吹风机停止了，和后穴的震动同时。Ray的头发像正午的沙滩一样干。

Fletcher再次解开皮带，把Ray拽得重重跪下来，握着阴茎磨蹭他的嘴唇，Ray埋头含了进去，收紧双颊认真吞吐，Fletcher的脚掌在他的腿根内侧意有所指地盘旋。Ray混乱地呼吸起来，对姿势稍微做了调整。把Fletcher勃起的阴茎吐出来，用手抓住自己的胡子，在龟头顶端摩擦，Fletcher明显爽到了，铃口溢出一股前液，他大声赞美了Ray一句，打开他的乳夹，残忍地揉捏着破皮的部分，充血的乳头于疼痛中逐渐恢复到原来的颜色。Ray的阴茎在束缚下肉眼可见地更硬，Fletcher恋恋不舍地看着，然后闭上眼睛撸动自己，射到Ray准备好的舌面上。Ray筋疲力尽地咽了下去，整条腿连着脚踝都是酥软的。Fletcher给了他一点休息时间，然后将那根卷起的短鞭展开，Ray震动地睁大眼睛，没有说什么，只是转过身去。午夜十二点前的Fletcher能一次性钓到八个邻国王子，Ray诅咒Fletcherella有朝一日会为他非人的时间管理能力付出代价，而因为贪心他会跌入另一个寓言里去，比如在小木棚边钓到会讲话的金鱼。

“Raymondo，”Fletcher又开始颤动舌头了，“我要我最喜欢的地方。”Ray犹豫了一会儿，厚实的后腰塌下去，主动用手打开两瓣臀，露出被反复使用过的穴口，蛇信般的鞭梢吻上了那里，之后的几下，触感更像是毒牙，和Fletcher的舌头交替出现。Ray的体力还没有完全恢复，用最后的力气固定住自己的屁股。Fletcher明显在满意地赏玩，不时黏糊糊地湿吻着他的脖子和脸颊，让那一片潮得像海滩。鞭子还在落下，Ray在心里混沌地计数，那是很大的数目，他忍受着。不知多久以后，Ray开始得到掌掴，打在腿根和臀部交界的位置，这种感觉他确定自己熟悉，他的皮肤有记忆，他的阴茎立刻为之勃起，在束缚之中胀痛不堪。他被翻过来，Mickey抱着他。Ray湿着眼睛把自己放在Mickey的怀中，后者仔细地检查他新获得的伤痕：乳头一侧的创口、手腕的淤青、指甲旁边的一点划伤。Ray顺从地翻动手臂，让他看得更清楚。然后是穴口和臀瓣上的鞭痕，Ray抬高屁股，Mickey的手指抚摸过其间每一道。Ray战栗不已，嘴里只能吐出模糊不清的字句。他在Mickey的目光下导出后穴所有的精液，把自己清理得干净、整齐。然后他跟着Mickey回到自己的床上，Mickey拍了一下他的大腿一侧，Ray迅速趴在床上跪好，Mickey的手指进入他的身体，只是两根而已，紧紧贴上Ray的敏感点，为他指交。Ray发出满足的低泣，Mickey抓起他的手，带动到前面，拨弄阴茎环上的银色珠子，Ray难耐地摇着头，Mickey吻了他的耳后，把卡住铃口的小钩拨出来，没有声音，但是划破了空气。环被松开，尔后完全取下，Ray很快射在他的掌心，身体重重倒下去之前他凑向Mickey的手掌，把自己射出来的东西全部吞进去。一切做完以后，他才终于显示出全然的如释重负。

“做得好。”Mickey说，梳着他的头发。Ray很快就睡着了。

End.


End file.
